mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Bionic Six
Bionic Six is an American-Japanese animated television series that aired from 1987 to 1989. It was produced by TMS Entertainment and distributed, through first-run syndication, by MCA TV (the forerunner of NBCUniversal). Japanese animation director Osamu Dezaki was involved as chief supervising director, and his distinctive style (as seen in Golgo 13 and Cobra) is evident throughout all its episodes. The series is centered around a family of superheroes who all have been implanted with bionic technology. 'The Hive (Episode 26/Season 2, Episode 4)' Miners in the Kalahari Desert have been disappearing, so Dr. Sharp sends the Bionic Six to investigate. Edward Tulley, mine manager, brings them to the mine. The Bionic Six do not realize that Tulley is actually on Dr. Scarab's payroll. The Bionic Six are knocked out and awaken to be surrounded by humans in insect armor who are lead by the Hive Leader; the Hive Leader reveals that she oversees a city with advanced technology prepared to continue on the human race when humanity has destroyed itself. All of the human drones have their emotions and thoughts controlled by a computer called the Hive Mind via the insect helmets they wear. The Bionic Six are brought to the Hive Mind, and fitted with helmets; all except Rock-1 come under the control of Hive Mind. Rock-1 tries to free her family but is stunned by the Hive Mind computer and almost put under the control of the Hive Mind until Scarab and his men attack. Rock-1 convinces the Hive Leader to release the other members of the Bionic Six to fight Scarab, but when this doesn't prove to be enough to drive Scarab and his men out, the Bionic Six convince the Hive Leader to shut down the Hive Mind and let all the people go free. The freed people overwhelm and Scarab and force him to withdraw. Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h54m51s257.png|Two protector drones see the Bionic Six waking up Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h55m03s153.png|The Bionic Six surrounded by the protector drones Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h55m13s329.png|"The leader will come to take you to Hive Core" Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h55m36s442.png|The protectors make way for the Hive Leader Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h56m13s477.png|White engineering drones travel down the hive's transport system Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h57m31s017.png|The array of protectors in the Hive Leader's throne room Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h57m47s220.png|The new breed of humans the Hive is producing Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h57m57s414.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h58m26s129.png|The mind control helmets are brought to the Hive Leader Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h58m32s879.png|The Hive Leader takes a protector helmet... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h58m38s880.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h58m48s733.png|while the Bionic Six are held in force fields... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h58m56s811.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h59m02s508.png|the Hive Leader places the helmet on Bionic-1... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h59m09s654.png|and brings him under the control of the Hive Mind Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h59m18s716.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h59m27s171.png|Mother-1 begs the Hive Leader to stop... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h59m36s331.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h59m43s821.png|but she too is brought under the control of the Hive Mind Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h59m51s161.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-15h59m59s025.png|I.Q. has a worker's helmet placed on him... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h00m15s124.png|and comes under Hive Mind's control Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h00m18s970.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h00m34s785.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h00m40s626.png|Karate-1 has his protector's helmet placed on... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h00m47s334.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h00m53s007.png|and he too comes under Hive Mind's control Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h01m12s471.png|Rock-1 has a worker helmet place on her... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h01m20s675.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h01m25s263.png|and appears to come under the control of Hive Mind Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h01m32s020.png|Lastly Sport-1 has a protector helmet placed on him... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h01m48s158.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h01m53s878.png|and comes under Hive Mind's control Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h02m00s208.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h02m22s937.png|The controlled Bionic Six follow a protector on Scarab's monitor Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h02m36s903.png|"You new drones will work on food preparation!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h02m57s976.png|"You three will be trained to be protectors like myself; follow me!!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h03m42s023.png|"We will become protectors... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h03m46s540.png|we follow!!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h03m58s870.png|Rock-1 takes her helmet off only to find Mother-1 and I.Q. are under Hive Mind's control Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h04m26s103.png|Two protectors stop Rock-1 at the lift to Hive mind Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h04m34s523.png|The protectors let Rock-1 proceed after she tells them she's to report to Hive Core Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h04m56s155.png|The two drones who work on Hive Mind see Rock-1 as an intruder Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h05m06s857.png|Rock-1 takes out the two drones Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h05m28s992.png|Hive Leader and her protectors stand over a stunned Rock-1 Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h06m05s941.png|The protectors at the entryway are alert to an intrusion Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h06m16s808.png|"Release the flying drone!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h06m26s716.png|The protectors fight Scarab's men after the drone is destroyed Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h06m36s551.png|One of the protectors relays the intrusion back to Hive Core Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h06m51s254.png|Bionic-1 and the other protectors fight off Scarab's forces Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h07m09s494.png|Bionic-1 is released from Hive Mind's control Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h07m16s318.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h08m01s546.png|All of the drones are released from Hive Mind's control Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h08m07s264.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-16h08m13s803.png 'Born to be Bad (Episode 30/Season 2, Episode 8)' At Albert Einstein High School, Charlie Wilder, a friend of J.D. Bennett (I.Q.), is awarded student of the year. However, his ceremony is interrupted by a gang called the Nukes. Charlie, who was once a Nuke, rejoins after his award is revoked. It is up to J.D. to stand up for his friend. When J.D. investigates, he finds out that Scarab is instigating a gang war between the Nukes and a rival gang, the Lasers. Scarab has his men undercover as leaders of the two gangs and has the gangs wear bracelets. The bracelets bring the gangs under Scarab's control and have his army of controlled gang members march in the city center; the Bionic Six break the control by projecting an illusion of the popular rock band, which engages the gang members in enjoying the music. 2019-08-11.png|The Nukes get outfitted for their fight with the Lasers 2019-08-11 (1).png|A member of the Nukes asks about the wristbands, but is told to wear it 2019-08-11 (2).png|Glove, Scarab's head man, reports that the Lasers are all wearing the wrist bands 2019-08-11 (3).png|The Lasers head out for the fight 2019-08-11 (4).png|...as do the Nukes 2019-08-11 (5).png|Scarab hits the button to activate the Nukes' wristbands... 2019-08-11 (6).png 2019-08-11 (7).png|the wristbands become active... 2019-08-11 (8).png 2019-08-11 (9).png|and the Nukes are under Scarab's control 2019-08-11 (10).png|Scarab does the same thing for the Lasers' wrist bands... 2019-08-11 (11).png 2019-08-11 (12).png|the wristbands become active... 2019-08-11 (13).png 2019-08-11 (14).png|...and the Lasers are under Scarab's control 2019-08-11 (15).png|News footage shows the controlled Nukes marching downtown 2019-08-11 (16).png 2019-08-11 (17).png|News footage shows the controlled Lasers marching downtown 2019-08-11 (18).png 2019-08-11 (19).png Love Note (Season 2, Episode 39) Madame O steals a magical harp that, when played, enchants everyone who hears it. She places Scarab and his gang under her control. She then enslaves the entire city. When the Bionic Six arrive, they fall under her spell as well. Rock-1 is immune, but being all alone is quickly captured and imprisoned. Soon the entire world falls under Madame O's control. Rock-1 uses Scarab's newfound puppy love for Madame O to her advantage, tricking him into setting her free so that she can stop Madame O. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mind Control Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Superhero Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps